


Sonic the Hedgehog -- The Ultimate Fiction

by MasterShadic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterShadic/pseuds/MasterShadic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SoHTUF brings together the plots of every main Sonic video game title and creates a unique story never before told. </p><p>Picking up directly after the events of Sonic the Hedgehog(1991), SoHTUF is planned to tell the full stories of: Sonic 2 & Sonic CD, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Sonic Adventure 1 & 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog(2006), Shadow the Hedgehog, and Sonic Unleashed. </p><p>---</p><p>Sonic has become the first Mobian to strike a blow against Robotnik and his empire by destroying the "Scrap Brain" factory, a major robotization facility. He escapes the carnage and begins his journey back to the Freedom Fighter base, which lies deep within the Aquatic Ruins . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emerald Hills

Sonic opened his eyes with the chill of a fresh water droplet lingering on his forehead, squinting at the harsh sun that penetrated the leafy canopy above him. He rose from the wet dew and stretched, releasing a great yawn in the process. He sat back down and began rummaging through his backpack, which was still damp from the rain shower the previous night. He pulled out a timepiece he had recovered from an abandoned casino back in the Spring Yards. It was gold plated with almost no wear and showed the time and the full date, something he had found quite handy during his travels. He also pulled out his radio, which had been modified with a long-range antenna. He tuned it to the Freedom Fighter's secret station and turned up the volume. "-were no survivors. They transferred the info to us before capture."

"So they got the low-down on Saint Nik's latest plans?"

"Yes, and they are quite grim. Listen to this."

Robotnik's raspy, cold voice began to come through, _"Report."_ After that, a robotic voice chirped across, _"The Frontier Project is two months ahead of schedule.Thrusters completed. Hull 90% completed. Surveillance cameras installed. Fuel is 50% purified."_

_"Good. I'll be there in a week to inspect it. I will also want a report on the progress of Metal."_ The transmission ended there.

"That's all we could obtain. We have no idea why he asks about the progress of Metal. We assume that's a project name."

"From the sounds of things it seems like he's building quite a gas-guzzler, hmm?"

"We think it may be a spaceship. We're still gathering information on it."

"Well, thanks for sharing the information. As for our listeners, that ends this edition of Freedom Radio. We rerun our broadcasts constantly, so tune in whenever you can for the latest on Robotnik and the empire."  
  
Sonic had been on a trek towards the Freedom Fighter's home base in the past six weeks since he had disabled Scrap Brain. He could sprint at full speed and be there in less than a day, but Robotnik's army had been on high alert ever since their run-in, so the threat of robot patrols and mobile roboticizer machines forced him to be cautious. If captured, he could be roboticized less than a minute after detainment if they had a mobile unit.

Sonic grabbed a piece of bread and nibbled at it, finally deciding he wasn't hungry. He was trying to ration the food anyway. Since Robotnik's army was made of robots, they had no food for Freedom Fighters to steal, so they scavenged from abandoned settlements, learned how to hunt, and even run a few farms back at the hidden base. Sonic climbed the grassy hillside and was stunned by the view. The hill dipped into a huge valley with waterfalls feeding into it. Rolling hills dotted the valley floor, with lush, green grass and scattered palm trees. He had heard of this place. Emerald Hills was what they called it. Sally had told him the location had been a popular vacation spot before the war.  
  
Sonic dropped to his stomach as he spotted a Buzz Bomber patrol squad. Nasty things, Buzz Bombers. They were the backbone of Robotnik's aerial attack force during the initial assault a few years back. The patrol models however usually can't get more than a few yards off the ground. They resembled wasps, but were the size of a small child and fired energy pellets from their stingers. Sonic rose into a runner's ready position. He knew he would have to take them out before they relayed his position back to their command post.

He reared back, then pushed off with such force that he created dual divots with his feet, sending a cloud of dirt into the air behind him. He dashed behind the first bomber, leaped up, and grabbed it's stinger. Sonic pulled himself up onto the Bomber, ripping it's head off then using the body as a stepping stone to the next one. By the time he had disabled the second one, the third one was shooting at him. He tried to spring off of the second one but the third one destroyed it, causing Sonic to crash to the ground. The Bomber rose up a few feet higher to recharge it's stinger, but Sonic was already halfway up a nearby tree. He leaped out at the machine, but the Bomber noticed him early enough to dodge him. He landed hard in the grass, scraping his shoulder and side on a small rock. The Bomber was about to begin shooting again when a paper airplane suddenlu materialized and collided with it. It got stuck in between it's head and abdomen. For a moment, nothing happened. Sonic laid there watching it, waiting for it to start firing so he could dodge. But it never did, instead in simply fell to the ground, disabled. Sonic walked over and smashed the head under his foot. He looked around for the thrower, but didn't see anybody. "Well, I don't know who threw that, but you shouldn't be playin' out here. It's dangerous." He heard a rustle in the trees above him. He looked up and saw nothing.

"Hi."

Sonic jumped nearly ten feet away from the voice. He turned around and saw it was a little kid. A fox with orange-golden fur and plain white sneakers. "Kid, what're you doin' out here?"

"I. . . Thought that, well, you needed. . . help." He sqeaked out the last word as shyness quickly overtook the young boy.

"Help. Yeah, right. I had it under control. As soon as he started to shoot at me he would've been scrap."

"Why wait?"

Sonic stared at the kid. He didn't like kids. Especially curious ones. They were the kind that went and always got themselves roboticized. "Because I wanted to see what it would do."

"But . . . you let it send a transmission."

"All part of the- what?"

"Yeah, it sent a pair of coordinates right before I disabled it's CPU. You could tell . . . because the red light behind it's stinger flashed." The kid said it all so innocently, but these were things he expected an adult to say. And a smart one at that! This was just a little kid.

"Well if that's true then I gotta juice outta here." He turned around and started to run away, but the fox's pleading stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait!" The fox ran up to Sonic and looked up at him with a hopeful, innocent gaze that almost made Sonic care. "Can I come with you, Mr. Sonic?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"The radio."

"Oh." Sonic said quite simply. "Well, sorry but I don't want you getting hurt. Besides, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

"Sure I could! I can fly!"

"Now you're just lying."

"No! I'm really not! Look, I have two tails!" Sure enough, the fox had two tails back there. Even more amazing, he began to twirl them like a helicopter until he became airborne. He flew over Sonic and dropped to the ground behind him. Sonic let out a long sigh of frustration.

"Don't you have some family?"

"I . . . don't . . . know?"

Sonic was dumbfounded. "You can't be serious. Who's taking care of you?"

The fox mumbled something intelligible, but Sonic was able to catch the word "orphan". Sonic began to realize that even if he left the kid, he'd still try and follow despite Sonic's wishes.

"Fine. You can come. But I'm dropping you off at Freedom Fighter base." The fox's face burst into a smile as he nodded excitedly.  
  
They ran into the forest and began walking around the valley, avoiding any patrols they encountered. As the sun began it's descent in the sky, Sonic stopped to eat. He pulled out the rest of the bread, as well as some crackers and placed them on a log. Sonic and the fox sat of either side and began to eat. "This isn't a lot of food . . ." the fox complained as he looked at his two crackers and loaf of bread.

"That's all we can have. I'm rationing it."

"What's that mean?"

"Means that I'm saving it so we don't run out of food." Sonic said, obviously annoyed that he was having to give an English lesson.

"Oh."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes before Sonic spoke again. "Say, I don't think I ever got your name." The fox looked up, slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh, well it's. . . Miles. Miles Prower."

"Doesn't sound like you like it very much."

"No."

"Hmm." Sonic thought for a moment. "Well then I'll just call ya Tails. How's that sound?" Miles' face brightened.

"I like that! Thanks, Mr. Sonic."

"Don't call me Mister. Titles make my skin crawl."

"Okay m-- Sonic."

Another pause, then, "So how old are you, anyway?"

"Seven." Sonic looked at him in astonishment.

"Seven? Only seven?"

"Yeah . . . is that bad?"

"No, no. I just, didn't think you were so young."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you certainly don't talk like a seven-year-old."

"I know. I got teased for that all the time. That and-- other things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I made stuff. Inventions. Like that airplane I saved you with."

"You didn't save me, okay kid?"

"Sorry."

Tails looked somewhat hurt by Sonic's sudden harshness. Sonic didn't seem to notice. "So anyway, you invented that airplane?"

"Yeah. It sends an electric current through robots and overloads their CPUs." Sonic sat stunned for a moment before speaking again.

"How did you even learn all this? You, you're seven!"

"I like to take things apart. We found a broken bot near our shelter, so I took it apart. I even got it working. . ." Tails began to trail off, then got this weird look in his eyes. Guilty, that was what he looked like.

"So you got it working and what? You made do chores for you?"

Tails suddenly began to cry, which made Sonic uncomfortable. He didn't like crying. He let Tails stop before asking another question.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" He wasn't asking out of a want to comfort the fox, but just simply out of curiosity.

Tails shook his head and got up, dropping his cracker. He went over to a tree and sat beside it, sniffling.

"Hey, it's nothing to cry about. I lost my family too. My parents disappeared when I was born. When I was a kid my uncle was kidnapped and never seen again. Half my friends are robots. You see me crying? No, I got over that long ago. Cause crying ain't gonna change it. Only action will. Action, against Robotnik." Tails didn't respond, so Sonic went and laid down in the grass flat on his back. He laid there and watched the stars until he slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chemical Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Tails discover a new obstacle in their path to the Aquatic Ruins, and it smells like Robotnik.

_In year 5781, Modern Mobian nomads formed a group of settlers and founded Mobotroplis, a safe haven from the attacks of the Ancient Mobians, whose name has been long forgotten even among themselves._  
  
\---

When Sonic woke, Tails was nowhere to be found. He shrugged and went down to a small stream to get a drink, a part of him hoping that the fox had decided to leave. He cupped the water in his hand and brought it to his mouth, but then hesitated, smelling garbage. "Smells like Robotnik."

He let the water fall back into the stream and followed the flow until he spotted the source of it. It was being spilled out of a pipe that was protruding from a mountainside. A thick, purple haze blanketed the mountain. Upon closer inspection, the entire mountain was surrounded by a moat of strange purple liquid. The streams stretched out like tentacles in all directions, so that the entire area smelled repulsive, and purple waste was everywhere.  
  
Sonic heard footsteps behind him and spun around and into a fighting stance, relieved to find that it was only Tails. "Where were you this morning?"

"Oh, I was peeing in that funny smelling stream." He said it so simply, like it was a normal thing for him to do.

"Great." _Just one more reason to avoid it._ "Well, we gotta cross this stuff to get to the base. Going around it would add a couple more days to our journey, and I don't think we have enough food for that." Before meeting Tails, Sonic had been in possession of plenty of food, but another person drawing from the ration had greatly reduced the supply.

"How about I fly us over?"

Sonic raised his eyebrow in amusement. "You can carry me? Seriously?"

"I don't know. Lemme try." Tails helicoptered up into the air with his tails and grabbed Sonic's hands. Sonic felt a slight tug, but other than that, nothing happened.

"Are . . . you . . . off the ground!?"

"Nope."

Tails let go and fell to the ground, exhausted. "I'll just run across. You fly." Tails nodded, so Sonic charged up, and dashed away at full speed, going so fast that he ran right over the liquid as though it were as solid as the mountain itself. It took him only a minute to reach the other side. He sat and waited another five for Tails to show up.

"Kay, now all that's left is the Great Forest."

"What forest?"

"The one that's just over this hill."

"There's no forest up there. I saw it." Sonic frowned.

"Then what . . ." Sonic trailed off as he climbed to the top of the hill. The forest had been replaced by a gigantic chemical plant that spanned several square miles. "H-how?" He was dumbfounded. That forest had stood since the start of Mobian history. He had passed it just a month ago, and nothing was here but trees. Now plumes of toxic smoke rose from the sprawling plant that now laid there.

"I'm putting this thing outta business. C'mon Tails."

"Are we gonna blow it up?"

"That's the plan!"

They rushed to the electric fence that surrounded the compound. The fence was only about seven feet high, but buzzed with electricity. "Stand back!"  
Sonic backed up, squatted, and uncoiled his legs, launching him into a great leap. Mid-way through it, he spun into a ball while soaring over the fence, clearing it by at least two feet. "C'mon. Fly over, Tails."

"Right." Tails helicoptered over and they ran towards the center of the plant. Sonic only stopped to look and every intersection before dashing to the next one with Tails flying in pursuit. They snuck past several patrols and cameras, making quick progress. The plant obviously did not have up to date security.

"We sure are making a lot of noise."

"Doesn't matter. Robotnik's bots can't hear squat."

"Really? Cause the ones I've seen lately-" Tails was cut off when they reached an intersection to find a row of robots in each direction, waiting for them. "-could."

They began to turn around, but were blocked by another squad. Sonic took a quick look around. No vents, no ducts, no secret passages. They had ambushed them at just the right spot.

"Tails."

"Sonic, I'm sca-"

"When I say go, I want you to fly over the squad behind us and-" Sonic couldn't say any more as the bots began firing. "GO!" Sonic leaped straight up and came directly down, curling into a ball and punching a hole through the floor on impact. He fell into a sewage tunnel that was full of the purple liquid, but had luckily landed on a catwalk above the waste. He ran, hoping that Tails had done as he had instructed. He eventually reached the end of the catwalk, so he leaped down to an unlabeled access door. He couldn't find a way to open it, so he just spun through it, destroying the robot guard on the other side in the process. Another robot awaited at the end of the hallway, and had already began shooting at him. He dashed forward and suddenly leaped over it, then turned and kicked it's head off before it could rotate to face him. He exited the hallway and ran at full speed towards an exit. _  
_

_Forget blowing the thing up. They're on high alert now.  
_

He had just exited the building when the alarms began to scream. The electric fence extended and doubled in height, forcing him to go back inside and find a higher route. He could jump unusually high, but not even he could get over that fence. On his way back in, he realized that Tails may have not made it out.

_If he isn't roboticized yet, he is one lucky fox._

Sonic followed signs to the prison, destroying two robots on the way. The prison wasn't actually a prison at all. It was the roboticizer, just a glass cylinder with the machine attached to the top and bottom. Tails was in it, panicking, trying to break the glass to get out. There was a robot at the controls, literally seconds away from turning the fox inside the machine into a robot. He punched the operator, knocking it away from the controls. He hopped over the robot and smashed the emergency release button next to the cylinder. The container hissed as Tails was freed. He stepped on the robot's head before it could get back up, smashing it.

"Sonic . . ."

"You okay Tails?"

"Your hand is bleeding." Confused, Sonic looked at his right hand. Sure enough, warm blood was trickling out from his index finger's knuckle.

"I guess I punched the thing a little too hard, huh? Come on, lets's get outta here." They ran back out and began to get lost in the maze of hallways. They eventually reached a massive area that had an exit door on the opposite side. Before even Sonic could react, a robot worker spotted them. But instead of attacking, all of the workers ran away.

"Smart robots," Sonic said as he cockily strode to the door. He was halfway there when a strange bubbling sound made him stop. Tails hovered above Sonic, searching for the source. A few feet away, purple waste began oozing out of a drain in the floor. Soon all of the drains were overflowing and the liquid was a foot deep, and rising quickly.

Sonic hopped up onto a disabled conveyor belt and began searching for exits. Tails yelled at him at pointed towards a small window that was adjacent with the roof. It was above the door, the only viable path to it a series on conveyors and machinery. Tails flew over to it and tried to smash it, but wasn't strong enough to even make it crack.

"Tails! Get away from the window!" Tails obliged and flew away from it, hovering just below the roof.

Sonic's ideal path to the window was a leap from this conveyor to a higher one that ran parallel with the one he was on. Then he would leap from that to the top of a machine, then onto a thin, hanging fluorescent light fixture, from which he would leap to the window.

He looked down, surprised to see the waste had already reached his feet, at least ten feet off the ground. He took the first jump just fine and landed on the second belt. As he was running towards the jump to the machine, liquid began pouring from pipes that ran along the roof. Sonic ran directly into the downfall and was knocked off of the conveyor and into the waste. Suddenly, he felt an awful burning sensation everywhere on his body. He quickly closed his eyes to protect them. He tried to get Tails' attention by screaming at him, but that just made him inhale some waste, causing him to choke and cause the liquid to burn the inside of his lungs as well. He drifted to the floor, quickly becoming starved of oxygen.

As a last resort, he planted his feet and pushed off with all of his might. He soared to the surface, escaping the liquid just long enough to get a breath and a quick look around. The liquid was only a few feet from the ceiling, and Tails was busy trying to stop the flow from the pipes by blocking the openings with his hands. Sonic was just behind the machine he had been trying to reach earlier.

He saw all this in just a three second glimpse before his head hit the ceiling and he floated back down to the bottom. He couldn't see underwater, so he began blindly walking towards the door, ignoring the pain and feeling his way around the machine. He tried to remember where the window was in relation to the machine, recalling that it was slightly to it's left. He felt his way to the front of the machine and planted his feet, then pushed off.

The moment he surfaced, he did a three-quarter back-flip, placing his feet on the side of the machine and then launching himself towards the window. He whipped into a ball and smashed through the window, falling about twenty feet before landing on his feet, though somewhat off-balance.

Tails had heard the window smash and flown out of it just as the liquid reached the window and began spilling out from it. Before the surrounding workers could react, Sonic dashed towards the fence. He jumped on top of a bewildered robot and used it to spring him over it. Tails followed him over and they both ran away as fast as they could. As they reached the outskirts of the plant they found a secluded spot behind some bushes and asessed their injuries. Tails' hands had most of their fur scorched off by the liquid. Sonic had several bald spots all over his body, and it hurt to breathe with the waste contaminating his lungs. Their injuries bandaged, they rested for the remainder of the day, then set out again the next morning.

* * *

Two days later at midday they reached the Aquatic Ruins. Tails didn't get to see much of them as they snuck into the Ruins and quietly entered an empty tent that was pitched among hundreds of others in a stone courtyard.

"Why are we hiding, Sonic?"

"Cause," Sonic said as he laid down on the floor, "I don't want to be assaulted with praise and all that; at least not yet. Rest now, praise later. We'll meet the princess tomorrow and juice back out. Or, at least, I will." And with that, they both fell asleep.


End file.
